Paper Heart
by horse-crazy girl13
Summary: When Percy and Annabeth were assigned as pen pals in 5th grade, they never stopped writing to each other. Now, in high school, Annabeth is moving to Long Island with her abusive father. How will their friendship change? Will it grow farther apart or closer together? And will Percy find out Annabeth's biggest secret?
1. Chapter 1

***ATTENTION* Extremely important author's note at the bottom!**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

"Alright, class! So today we will be starting a new project that I think you guys will really like. Each of you will be assigned one pen pal from a school across the pen pal. Now, a pen pal is someone who you write to and exchange information with, as a way of learning about how other people live. As I come around, you will pull a folded pice of paper out of the bag. The paper contains the name of the person you'll be writing to," Mrs. Atkins explained to her fifth grade class.

Annabeth Chase looked around, watching as her classmates began whispering to each other excitedly. They were all wondering the same things. Who would they get? Boy or girl? How old? She raised her hand eagerly.

"Yes, Annabeth?" Mrs. Atkins asked kindly as she went around the room.

"Um, I was just wondering. Isn't this kind of unsafe? Like, what if when they get ahold of our address, they turn up at our house the next day or something? And how old are these kids, anyway?" she asked a bit nervously.

Mrs. Atkins smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Annabeth. These kids are all in the same class at a school in Long Island, New York. And they're all in the same grade as you - 5th. Also, we won't be using your address. The letters are going to be sent back and forth between the schools. But if, at any time, you begin to feel uncomfortable with this, it is okay to stop writing to your pen pal. I do want you to understand, though, that we would never put you or any student here in any kind of danger.

Annabeth nodded, biting her lip. She watched the students around her as they showed each other their slips of paper, while other students waited anxiously for their turn to pick a name.

"I got a girl named Thalia!" a girl exclaimed excitedly.

"Mine's a boy named Nico di Angelo," another student said.

Soon there were only two students ahead of her.

Then one.

And then Mrs. Atkins was standing right on front of her. "Okay, Miss Annabeth, it's your turn to pick a name!" she said enthusiasticly, shaking the bag and holding it out to her.

Annabeth took a deep breathe, and with her mind burning with curiousity, she let her hand latch onto a thin slip of paper. Taking it out, she stared at it wonderingly.

She was hesitant to open it. What if the person wouldn't like her? "Go on, it won't bite!" Mrs. Atkins teased, as if reading her mind. Annabeth waited until the teacher moved on to the next person, before unfolding it.

Two words were typed neatly on it:

_Perseus Jackson_

The first thing that came to her mind was, _A boy. I will be writing to a boy. Great. _And the second thing she thought was, _What a very odd name. _Was he into Greek Mythology? Or maybe his parents did? Or maybe they simply liked the name.

Finally, when the teacher was finished giving out all the names, she stood in front of her very excited class.

"Okay, now that you all have the name of the person you'll be writing to for the rest of the year, you may go ahead and start on your first letter!"

Annabeth raised her hand again. "How long does it have to be? And what do we put in it?"

"It can be as long as you want it to be, though it may be best to start out simple. You can say whatever you want. Be courteous, of course, and definitely don't give away personal information like you address or something. You don't have to say anything that you don't want to."

Annabeth nodded and took out a sheet of notebook paper. She stared at the blank page for a moment, not knowing what to write. Looking around her, she could see the other students chatting excitedly among themselves, already scribbling down a message to their pen pal.

She dreaded writing assignments because of her dyslexia, which made it very hard to write. But finally, she just sighed and picked up her pencil, putting it to the page as she started her first letter of many.

_Hi, Perseus!_

_Um, do you mind if I call you Percy? 'Perseus' gets really mixed up with my dyslexia. Anywho, my name is Annabeth Chase. I'm in 5th grade. My teacher, Mrs. Atkins, said that we'll be writing to each other for the whole rest of the year so that we can learn about each other's lives. Sounds kinda creepy when you put it like that... My favorite thing to do is read books. I especially love books about architecture, because I really want to be an architect when I grow up. What do you want to be when you grow up? I don't really have any friends, so I don't know what it's like to have one. The people at school think I'm weird, because I'm quiet and I read a lot and I make all A's. _

"Class, you guys should be finishing up now! It's almost time to go home!" Mrs. Atkins warned.

_Mrs. Atkins said I have to finish up because class is almost over, so I guess I'd better wrap it up. I hope I get to hear from you soon._

_Thanks,_

_Annabeth._

* * *

**Obviously that sucked and was extremely short. But I really wanted to give y'all something for Thanksgiving. Anywho, I've got some things I need to tell you.**

**First: I am so sorry. I don't even know what to say. I know I've been AWOL for a couple of MONTHS. *whimpers* I'm so sorry. I just have so much going on right now. But I'm not going to go into all that right now. If you really wanna know, you can PM me.**

**Second, I know I have no business starting a new story. But all I have to say on that is, I seriously considered quitting writing, so it's kind of a miracle I'm giving it another chance.**

**Third, I don't know what I want to do with this. So I need you guys to vote.**

**A) When Percy and Annabeth were assigned as pen pals in 5th grade, they never stopped writing to each other. Now, in high school, Annabeth is moving to New York with her abusize father. How will their friendship change? Will they grow farther apart or closer together? And will Percy find out Annabeth's biggest secret?**

**B) Percy and Annabeth have been pen pals since 5th grade and Annabeth moves to New York, but Percy doesn't realize she's his pen pal and vice versa yada yada I don't even know.**

**C) A series of letters they've written to each other over the years, but they never actually meet. You guys would have to give me ideas for each letter.**

**I don't even know. I literally just hate myself. I can't do anything right. I don't know guys. I'm trying. I really am. But I really need help from you guys, if it's not too much to ask. Help me with ideas, tell me things you want, don't want, etc. Honestly, the best way to contact me at the moment is on Instagram horsecrazygirl13. Just comment on a photo telling me you're from fanfic. And if you PM, comment on a photo and tell me to check my inbox, because I'm not on my computer much anymore, because it sucks at being a computer. **

**Look, if you guys hate this or something, I'll take it down tomorrow. Thank you for so much support. I love each and every one of you.**

**~HCG13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Great news! I've finally figured out what I want to do with this. Sort of. I was toying around with ideas all night, so I think I know a little bit of how I'm going to write it. My ideas have changed SLIGHTLY. I will be doing idea A, though. I cannot thank you guys enough for the support you have given me. To the guest reviewers: Thank you so much. Some of your reviews had me near tears. And no, I'm not being bothered by a boy. I've never liked or dated a guy before. ;) **

**Okay, guys, here goes nothing! Except maybe my reputation.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Sorry, I couldn't think of a more creative disclaimer. **

**Warning: Mild language.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****Annabeth**

I open my mailbox, and a bright smile takes over my face as I see an orange package hastily stuffed into the box. I already know what it is. I take it out and walk happily inside the house. Once I'm inside, I don't hesitate to rip the package open.

And out falls a brightly colored notebook with a Little Mermaid cover. I'd been shocked in second grade when I got my first reply to the letter I had sent to my pen pal. While everyone else had been sent a small envelope, I'd gotten a similar orange package containing the same notebook.

Now, the notebook is worn down and tattered from years of being sent back and forth. Even after the 5th grade assignment was done, we kept writing together. And now, after 6 years of messages, the tradition still goes on.

I turn to the the very last page that had been written on, and grin when I see a new note written to me.

_August 17, 2013_

_What's up, Wise Girl? _

I smile yet again at the use of the nickname he gave me years ago after he figured out I made straight A's, which, according to him, is an impossible feat.

_How's senior year been so far? I bet you love it. Well, not the people, but the classes. Tell me, have you slipped up and made a 99 yet? ;) _

_I have awesome news! Smelly Gabe is officially gone! I finally convinced Mom to go to the police. _

I let out a whoop of excitement. "Smelly" Gabe is - well, I guess now it's _was _- his abusive stepdad. For the past few years, he's written to me about how Gabe always demanded money and gambled all the time. He'd tell me how he'd hear his mom, Sally, crying in the night and how she'd wake up the next morning with bruises on her arms. I always wished I could help somehow. I know how it feels. I can relate.

_It didn't take much. All she had to do was show them the bruises. She also had some old pictures. I think she'd always dreamed of going to the police, but she just never had the nerve to. But now that he's gone, she's thinking about enrolling into a writing school. She's pretty hesitant, but that's understandable. She's not used to this newfound freedom. Mom says hi, by the way._

_We went out to Montauk over the weekend to celebrate. Grover, Nico, and Thalia came along as well._

Grover his his best friend from school, and Nico and Thalia are his cousins, though they get in fights and arguments all the time, supposedly. But from what he's told me, they're all closer than they seem.

_When Grover was eating his sandwich, a seagull came out and took his Doritos. Mom brought a bunch of blue saltwater taffies as well. Yum! :d I'll have to send you some one day._

_School sucks. I hate being a senior. All the teachers and administrators are like, "Senior year is going to be the best year of your life!" and I'm just like, "Well I sure hope not!" If this is suppoed to be the best year of my life, then I can't imagine how depressing the rest of my life will be. _

I laugh aloud at that. My teachers said the same exact thing, and I had the same exact response.

_Somehow, I've managed to land myself in two detentions, and I've made enemies with all my teachers but one._

I roll my eyes at that one. That's what he says happens _every _year.

_I don't even know what I did wrong. I think they have something against dyslexic people. I mean, I'm sure getting straight F's doesn't really help, but still. Or maybe they're just jealous of my unbearably good looks. This one teacher, Mrs. Dodds, is a total demon. I swear she's come straight from hell. _

_Anywho, I guess there's really not much that's new on my end, except for the thing with Gabe. I hope everything's good with you, and I hope to hear from you soon!_

_Love from you BFFF,_

_Percy_

I laugh, feeling happier than I have in a long time. Percy is my only friend, and getting letters from him always makes my day. I love hearing about his friends and family and how crazy he is at school. It helps to know that someone else lives a life so... free.

It gives me hope that mine could be like that one day.

I bend down to take a pen out of my book bag, and I open to the next clean page in the notebook. But just as I put the pen to the page, I hear the front door slam open, and quick as lightning, I stuff the notebook and pen into my bag.

"Annabeth!" I hear a voice yell. My dad.

"Yes, Father?" I answer, trying to keep my voice steady as he walks into the room.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to call you!" he bellows. I can tell he's been at the bar. The smell of alcohol rolls off of him in waves, and I am drowning in the foul scent.

"You took my cellphone from me two days ago, remember?" I remind him.

"Well, whose fault is that?" he asks, getting in my face. _Don't flinch, Annabeth. Don't flinch. _I don't say anything.

"It's _your _fault. If you'd just do what I tell you then I wouldn't have had to take away your phone! You good for nothing bitch," he says angrily. I blink and try to convince myself that it's the alcohol making him say these things, that he's my father and he doesn't really think that. But I have heard those words far too often to believe they're the result of too much beer.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" he asks snidely, spit flying from him mouth and onto my face. This time, I can't help it. I flinch.

"I'm sorry, Father. I promise to do better next time," I say quietly. It's what I've been trained to say every time I make a mistake.

"You'd better," he warns before giving me a light smack on the face as he always does as a way of showing he's serious. Tears spring to my eyes. Not because it hurt, but because this man is not my father. I stand there, not really seeing anything as he stalks off to the kitchen.

I run upstairs to my room, hoping my mom will be home soon. I need her. We need each other.

* * *

It's eleven o'clock at night, and my mom, Athena, still has not come home from work. Dad has most likely passed out on the couch, and I am now sitting at my desk, the notebook open in front of me. Slowly, I start to write.

_August 20, 2013_

_Hey, Seaweed Brain! Senior year has been fine, I guess. It's not like I'm filled with some sort of evangelical zeal now that I'm a senior. Honestly, I couldn't care less about the people. I don't like them, they don't like me. We live in a mutual understanding of hate. The classes our amazing, though! I'm doing this awesome AP Architecture class, and I just love it! I'll have you know that I have yet to get under 100 in any of my classes. Ha!_

_Oh my gosh, Percy, that's amazing! Words cannot describe how happy I am for you and your mom. Both of you deserve so much better than Gabe. Tell your mom I say hi back and that I am beyond happy for her! She should definitely enroll into the writing school! Haha, I wish I could have seen Grover's face when the bird stole his chip._

_Interestingly enough, the teachers told us the same thing. They suck at encouraging students. I highly doubt they have anything against dyslexics. After all, I'm dyslexic, and my teachers LOVE me. ;) But seriously? TWO detentions? What did you do? And what unbearably good looks? From the last picture you sent me, you still look like that scrawny kid who was obsessed with the ocean in second grace. You know, maybe school would be better for you if you actually tried._

_Everything's fine with me, I guess._

I hesitated at writing the lie. Should I tell him? No, he doesn't need to be burdened with my problems, anyway. And besides, what could he do to help. He's on one side of the country, and I'm trapped in hell. A brief bout of hopelessness swelled within me at the thought, and my eyes started to water. I swiped at them furiously.

_Anywho, it's late here, so I better get to sleep. Write me back soon!_

_Love from,_

_Annabeth_

The sound of my doorknob turning made me jump in surprise. I tensed, hoping it wasn't my father.

"Annabeth?" The voice was soft, sweet, reassurring. Mom.

"Mom! You're home. I was worried. I didn't hear you come in." She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a hug. I felt safer than I had since I got home from school today.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I was held up at work. I came in quietly in case you were sleeping. How was your day?" she asked me.

Most parents ask their child that for conversational purposes, but coming from my mom, it was always genuine. I wasn't the only one Father was terrible to. Mom always had to know if I was okay.

I shrugged, trying to seem indifferent. She grasped my shoulders. "Annabeth," she said gently, but there was a tense undertone laced in her voice. "What has he done? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Mom," I say, looking away from her.

"You avoided the question. What did he do?"

"Nothing, okay? He was just mad at me because he couldn't get ahold of me. So he...h-he just... It doesn't matter," I trail off, my voice cracking slightly. I silently curse myself for being so weak.

"Oh, Annabeth," Athena cries, smothering me into another embrace. I hug her back, squeezing tightly as I stare over her shoulder at the open notebook.

"Mom?" I ask in a small, child-like voice.

"Yes, hon?"

"What happened to Dad?" She squeezes me even harder. It hurts, but I don't say anything. There's silence for a moment, before she answers, her voice sounding so defeated, it breaks my heart.

"I don't know, sweetheart. I just don't know."

A tear falls from my eyes, but this time, I don't wipe it away. I let it trail down my face and fall onto the pages of the notebook.

I look out my wonder and see a white bird fly across it. I wonder if that bird knows how lucky it is.

I wonder if I will ever feel such freedom.

* * *

**Eh, still not great. But it is much longer than the last chapter, thank goodness! How was this for a faster update? Am I rushing this? I feel like I'm rushing it. And I really don't like this title, so if you have any title recommendations, that would be SO helpful! Percy and Annabeth probably won't me in person in the next chapter, just so you know. **

**Has anyone read Allegiant yet? Veronica Roth is now at the top of my hit list for that stunt she pulled. :-( And guess what?! I GOT A DIVERGENT T-SHIRT! OMG, I AM TOTALLY DORKING OUT RIGHT NOW! AHHHHH! **

**So, what are you guys wanting for Christmas? Or what's on your list of books to read? I have 46 books on my Christmas list, but I'll only name a few:**

**-The Perks of Being a Wallflower by Stephen Crosby  
-Shatter Me trilogy by Tahereh Mafi  
-Every Day by David Levithan  
-The Program by Suzanne Young  
-If I Stay by ?  
-Delirium trilogy by Lauren Oliver**

**Has anyone read 13 Reasons Why by Jay Asher? I am in love with it!**

**Also, I realize I switched to first person, present tense. That's because I 1) realized that I suck at writing in 3rd person and 2) have been reading a lot of books written in first person present tense. I'm pretty sure there's a name for that, but whatever.**

**Anywho, enjoy the rest of your Black Friday! Love you guys and I cannot thank you enough for all the support. I'm too lazy and hungry to edit right now, so I'll do it later. If you have any ideas for this story, feel free to share them! Reviews are always loved by both members and guests! Thanks!**

**~HCG13 **


End file.
